


Something which is not spoken aloud

by Altavista



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Romance, Sarcasm, Sprousehart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altavista/pseuds/Altavista
Summary: Today he will pretend to be drunk. Today a smug smirk will be his main weapon. Today he will play this act but only for two of them.





	Something which is not spoken aloud

**Author's Note:**

> My second Sprousehart fic now, when it's official. Huge thanks to all Sprousehart fandom. I apologize in advance, because English isn’t my first language, so there is a huge possibility for mistakes. Thank you so much for reading this. Let me know what you think. Love you.

In the world of the most meaningless things, there are the ones that create someone’s love. That love, which is not spoken aloud, which doesn’t inspire to write poems or novels. This feeling is so special, that you can feel nothing, but it. Until the last you’re trying to believe that you’re not in love, but there comes a moment when all the colors of the previously unknown feelings suddenly become clear and you begin to look at it unwittingly, trying to see all of its beauty, trying to touch, but never knowing that you already consist of these colors.

If you asked Cole if he believes in love, he would say:“I didn’t understand the question.” For him, it was only the feeling that you don’t recognize. Not that he has ever answered this question, but this option seemed to be the most appropriate for him.

Looking at the green pearl liquid in his glass, he was thinking that it was high time to leave. This party was becoming too far-fetched and meaningless.

The room was full of dancing people. Their silhouettes were shrouded in smoke and light of neon lights that were moving like in a black-and-white film. A variety of glass coloured bottles was standing on the table. The soft neon light was penetrating through the glass. Cole noticed an ashtray filled with smouldering cigarettes and snorted contemptuously. They were disgusting and cheap. Pearl green liquid in his glass vaguely resembled absinthe, but Cole knew that it wasn’t true. Whatever it was, it was as cheap and nasty as all of the things here.

He was looking at the silhouettes of people who were dancing to the loud and monotonous music but did not see their faces. Maybe it was too dark or maybe he didn’t want to see them. He was holding the glass in his hand and it felt like a habit.

Cole knew that coming here was a mistake. The foolish mistake which is usually made by someone, who is already hopeless. Everything here was disgusting for him: cheap cigarettes and countless cocktails, neon lights and empty unfamiliar faces. It was about 11 pm and it made him inexplicably tired. The evening didn’t bring the desired relief and there was a long painful night ahead.

Everything supposed to be completely different this evening. Cole knew it was his fault. He was fond of the feeling, which is not spoken aloud, and today this senseless party and the pearlescent liquid in the glass were his merciless lessons.

He has never told Lili that he feels for her that exact inexplicable something. He knew that it was impossible to say, but today she was with someone else and all these rules weren’t important anymore.

It was becoming stifling because of intrusive thoughts. The smoke was fooling his mind more and more. Cole put the glass on the table untouched. Along with smouldering cigarettes and coloured bottles, it will be the proof of how drunk was everyone here. Everyone, but him. Today, an alcohol wasn’t his silent friend, today everything felt wrong.

He went out at night live city street and exhaled. He exhaled in confusion, feeling an irresistible desire to act. The desire to make the night less exhausting and painful. Cole knew that nothing will help, because apart from Lili there was no such a healing medication. Maybe he should call her, but she was with someone else and he knew it. Phone conversations never solve anything. No, he needed to see her. To say something, or just sit in silence or make a play. Plays are nasty, but it’s the only way to show her the feeling, which is not spoken aloud.

Cole caught a taxi and told her address. It was like an old habit. The habit which is impossible to get rid of.

He was confident in what he wanted to do until he stopped in front of her door. Yes, today he was pretending that he was drunk. Today the arrogant smirk was his main weapon.

He rang the doorbell, simultaneously putting on a smirk, listening to Lili’s slow steps. The door opened, accompanied by a symphony of surprise.

“Cole?” asked Lili, raising an eyebrow. Her glance was hidden from his eyes in the dark, but Cole noticed her trembling.

“Don’t pretend that you weren’t expecting me. It’s a usual time for a guest like me,” he drawled smugly, leaning against the doorway.

“Actually, no,” she said quietly, but deceptively. He could almost physically feel how she was getting angry. It was their little game when he did all those absolutely arrogant and annoying things, and she was angry. But today this game wasn’t enough; they definitely needed a whole play.

“What a blatant lie!” he almost sang it, unceremoniously walking into.

“I’m not alone, so you are slightly not in time,” said Lili irritably after him and he flinched, but just for a moment.

“Oh, really?” Cole smiled theatrically, turning around. “So, I will finally meet your boyfriend or whatever he is for you. Cami has been talking about him a lot, so why would I not assess his countless advantages? “he asked sarcastically with a challenge, looking at nervousness on her face.

"Lili, who’s there?” a voice was heard from the living room, shattering the silent tension in the air. After a moment in the hallway, a young man appeared whose face Cole didn’t even try to remember. Lili was about to answer, but Cole was faster, stretching out a hand for shaking.

“I’m Cole,” he smiled, shaking the man’s hand, and furtively glancing at Lili. In a moment she would understand that this was a play, but right now he was continuing with his too well-rehearsed role. “Just came here to visit you. I apologize for the late hour, but this is Lili’s favourite time to make visits. I’m not the one to break traditions,” he smirked, noticing Lili’s annoyance and confusion of a faceless young man.

“I’m…” the man began.

“Yes, I know who you are. I think we’d better drink for the acquaintance,” interrupted Cole, continuing his way through Lili’s house and finally stopping in the living room. Two glasses of red wine were standing on the small table next to the couch. Cole grinned. He knew that she liked only white. He collapsed on the couch without permission, getting Lili’s frown and surprised glance from her “boyfriend” as a reward.

“Cole, you need to go” she sighed, looking into his giggling eyes.

“But I just got here,” replied Cole, looking like a hurt child. “Let me raise a glass for you and your big unbelievable love” he smiled at these words, lifting a glass and refusing to take his eyes from Lili even for a moment. His play took place in the glory, like a premiere of a long-awaited musical.

“Let’s stop kidding around.”

“Oh, it’s not like that,” a smirk painted his face with mocking bright colours. “I just wanted to say a few words. For example, I can give your boyfriend some advices. You don’t mind, right?” asked Cole, but he needed no response.

“Well…Yes… ” the faceless man replied, looking at Lili questioningly.

“That’s great!” exclaimed Sprouse, getting up from the couch, showing all his action in all its glory. It is a pity that nobody else saw him. People would applaud. But no, this performance was just for the two of them. “First of all, don’t wear this sweater. It’s horrible, seriously. Lili, you should have told the truth to your boyfriend.”

“Enough,” she couldn’t resist. “Go home. Enough for today.”

“Why are you so rude?” brazenly grinned Cole. “I’m just talking with your boyfriend. By the way, do you know that Lili loves chamomiles?” he was talking to her boyfriend, looking at her. It’s simple: it seemed like in this room there were just two of them. “Do you know that she likes cloudy weather and black coffee with two teaspoons of sugar? She likes to listen to the music from the 60s in the evenings. She puts the alarm clock only 7:01 am, but never at 7:00. She never tells why, but I’m sure that it’s because she doesn’t like round numbers. She is afraid of the dark, but would never admit. These are things you probably already know about her, but there is one important thing that you don’t know. You don’t know that she’s not in love with you,” he held his breath, trying to catch all her movements.

It seemed that in this moment of silence she finally realized that this play was only for her. His arrogant grin was just for her and a lively twinkle in his eyes was just for her. She was wrong. It wasn’t because of his vanity.

“Lili, I’d better go,” they heard the voice of a third person, who existed here like the scenery.

“No, wait,” she asked hesitantly. “Cole, what do you want? What is it all for? ”

“I wanted your boyfriend to know the truth,” replied Cole calmly, tasting the wine and leaving the glass on the table, just like the pearly liquid at the party. "It is always important to know the truth,“ he approached to her almost impossibly close, forgetting about the casual viewer. He could feel her hot and inconsistent breath on the skin of his neck.

"Then tell me the truth,” she said firmly. During all this time in the living room, they haven’t looked away from each other even for a second. The door slammed, but they didn’t notice. They remained in this house alone.

“I’d tell you a million things about what I feel for you, but, unfortunately, this is not the thing, which is spoken aloud,” he whispered in her ear, feeling how she shivered because of his rapid breathing.

“Then why are you here?”

“I’m here because you already know the truth,” he answered, touching her cheek with his cold trembling fingers. “Oh, and also because your boyfriend had a really strange sweater. You’d better check if he is not a serial killer and call the police,” he grinned, and Lili laughed at his inappropriate joke. Hell, this was all of him, and there was nothing she could do with herself.

“Promise me that you’ll never wear a sweater like that,” said Lili with a smile, knowing that he will do exactly the opposite, wanting to see how she gets angry. Why not? Maybe their love consisted of these pointless things. The things, which only two of them could understand.

“It’s too late. My wardrobe is already filled with them to the top,” he grinned as always, touching her lips.

It’s not necessary to talk about the feeling that you don’t recognize. Yes, it doesn’t inspire to write poems or novels, it’s not spoken aloud, but there is something about it that doesn’t require words. Something utterly wrong, what makes you do the silliest things, but not to speak.

In the end, the night ceases to be painful and a welcome relief comes. The music turns off, the smoke dissipates, two glasses with red wine remain on the table untouched and the light in the window is no longer lit. There is only one pointless question left: what was that green pearl liquid in the glass?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. So, any thoughts on it?


End file.
